Art Explodes
by Oboro-Kun
Summary: Naruto is trained by the Akatsuki to become a spy for them against Konoha. Trained personally by one of them, he develops a fascination with art. Dark Naruto Fanfic. Rated M for Harem, will include lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Art Explodes**

**Disclaimer: **** If I own Naruto then George Bush's IQ is above 80.**

**Summary: Naruto is trained by the Akatsuki to become a spy for them against Konoha. Trained personally by one of them, he develops a fascination with art. Dark Naruto Fanfic.**

**A/N are at the bottom **

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking" 

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

A blonde haired boy in a white shirt and black trousers ran down the streets of Konohagakure, fear coursing throughout his body. Behind him a group of villagers, wanting to kill the 6 year old and become heroes.

"Lets finish what Yondaime started!" Cried one.

"I want revenge for my wife!" Screamed another.

"Yeah, burn the demon!" And with that came uproar from the crowd, wanting to take the like of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki.

The container dashed, fearful of his life, every so often wincing in pain from a rock pounding against his back. He took a quick right and found himself in an alleyway with a dead end. Looking around frantically, he could find no means of escape, and at the end of the alleyway the crowd stood, glaring with rage. Among them where ninja, some chunin and a few genin, wanting to prove themselves. They rushed forward, and started to beat down upon the child, his screams echoing and bringing smiles to their sick faces.

'_Why are they doing this, what have I ever done wrong to them? I'm not a demon, sniff , I'm just a kid. God dammit WHY!? I HATE THEM ALL! I should just abandon this village! No wait, that'll just give them what they want, I'll leave, become strong, then some back and show them all I'm the best!'_

And with that his mind was made up, he would talk to ojii-san about it though, so that he was sure he'd be able to come back and show them all. It was then that he passed out because of all the pain, but just before he passed out, he saw a figure standing in front of him, defending him, _'why is he doing that?'_ And then all he could see was black.

"So then, you're telling me that you want to take Naruto away from Konoha to train him, and that'll you'll bring him back safe and unharmed, your intentions seem good, but who exactly are you?" Spoke Sandaime Hokage to the person in front of him.

He had auburn hair with multiple peircings across his face. His eyes were some kind of Bloodline limit, Sarutobi guessed. He wore a Black Coat, which stretched down to just above his ankles, that had a neck cover all the way around and had red cloud designs on it.

"My name is Pain, I was a student under Jiraya of the Sannin for a while, though he believes us dead, and with all due respect I think it should stay that way." There was a glare towards the Hokage who merely sighed.

"I cannot allow you to permanently take Naruto, but I can allow him leave so long as he returns for the genin exam in 5 years time. And even then I wish to know your motives, and what you intend to do with him, he is a citizen of Konoha and the son of my deceased successor…." Pain was a little taken aback, but that fact that Yondaime had chosen his own sun did not, its not as though any parent would be willing to do so….

Sarutobi contemplated for while, if he let Naruto go, he could gain some influence on the council and with the villagers, but on the other hand, Naruto could be treated badly, and there was a possibility that he could never return.

"Very well, but I want monthly reports on Naruto's progress and well being." Pain simple grinned back.

"You've made a wise choice, Sandaime Hokage-sama…"

Naruto, who had been summoned to the Hokage's office, made his way up the staircase. Once at the top a chunin who had been a part of the group was at the top about to make his way down. Once he saw the young Jinchuriki he glared at him, and clenched his hands to the point where every bone in his fingers cracked.

The young blonde payed no attention, not even bothering to look at the Konoha nin. He just continued past, smiling inwardly at how he had denied the nin the pleasure of giving him a chance to receive another beating.

He reached the doors and entered. There where 2 people in the room, an auburn haired guy in his twenties and as usual, the old man. It was he who spoke first.

"Naruto, the man here is going to take you away for a while and teach you how to become a strong ninja. Don't worry about the academy, I know you've been there a month or so and have probably already made a couple of friends, but don't worry, you'll be back in time for the genin exam, ok?"

Naruto's mind was racing, this man hadn't glared at him at all since he'd entered the room. He could get strong as well! And on top of that he would be away from Konoha for 5 years!

"I'll do it! Please Ojii-san please let me!" His eyes lit up and Pain allowed a smile to grace his lips, but only for a second, later he proceeded to punish himself for allowing emotion to show on his face.

"Okay then, Naruto-Kun, fetch your things then meet me in the gate in ten minutes!"

"Demo, sensei isn't that too lo…" Naruto was interrupted by his new sensei who vanished in a puff of smoke.

'_Kuso, I better hurry!'_ thought a distressed Naruto who promptly jumped out of the window and ran as fast as he could back to his apartment.

The Sandaime merely chuckled to himself. _'Get strong Naruto, but remember to protect those precious to you….'_

[At the gate

"Ok Naruto-kun, we are about to leave, we are heading to wave country, but first there are a few things, rules is you will.

You are to address me as Leader-Sama or Master at all times.

I am not going to teach you, one the others will, so do not pester me or call me sensei.

When we return, you are going to become a spy for our organisation. You will serve us and only us, kill who we tell you to kill etc

We have to wait a day or two outside the village, we have a new member joining us fairly soon.

Got that clear? Good, now lets move on." And with that Pein started to walk forward, leaving behind a very shocked, yet captivated 6 year old behind him.

Naruto didn't know what to say, but he found himself at home with this person, he felt needed, wanted, more so then he felt could ever be in Konoha. Shaking off his blush, he chased after his new Master and tried to keep up. This was going to be a fun 5 years.

After about an hour walking down the road they came towards an inn. Pain turned towards Naruto and simply said

"Where staying here until my, acquaintance arrives." Pain smiled inwardly at himself, knowing that tonight Konoha would be grieving tomorrow as a clan was decimated. They got themselves a room and then went to the restaurant. While there he looked up at the wall, which read 6 o'clock.

'Kukuku, it should be starting now, don't disappoint me, Itachi-kun…'

**A/N: Well here it is, my first Naruto fanfic Naruto's teacher should be pretty easy to guess considering the title Heh. Thinking of making this a Harem, should I?**

**VOTE FOR IT PWEASE XD**

**Harem**

**Non-Harem**

** Ja Ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Art Explodes **

**By Oboro-Kun**

**Disclaimer: **** If I own Naruto then George Bush's IQ is above 80.**

**Summary: Naruto is trained by the Akatsuki to become a spy for them against Konoha. Trained personally by one of them, he develops a fascination with art. Dark Naruto Fanfic.**

**A/N are at the bottom **

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking" 

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

Naruto was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud crash coming from outside the room he was staying in.

'No, please no, I don't want it to happen again! I HAVE TO ESCA…'

"NARUTO! Get in here now! We're leaving!" Came the voice of the person who had taken him from Konoha promising power.

"Hai, Leader-sama!" Naruto answered with a relief in his chest. Getting out of his bed he clutched his right shoulder and was reminded of all the times that had happened. This time was different. This time, he would not receive a beating to within an inch of his life, being kept alive just so he could be beaten again.

He shook his head feverously then dashed through to the main room. He stopped briefly as he saw another to his Leader. This man was soaked in blood, yet seemed unfazed by it. He wore the outfit that Naruto had seen Konoha's ANBU wear, yet without the mask. His hair was primarily tied back into a long pony tail, yet had to long bangs either side of his face. He seemed cold, ruthless, and strong. He stood there silent, until someone broke the ice,

"Leader-sama, why is Itachi-sempai here, is he the one we where waiting for?"

Itachi turned his head towards the brat, recognising him immediately, the boy he had saved many a time, Uzumaki Naruto. He thought back to the first time they met.

**The most despicable of shinobi arts: FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: KAI!**

Naruto was on the ground, having been tripped up by a passer by. He saw the child on the floor and grinned widely. Naruto whimpered in fear, before being picked up and punched in the stomach. The pursuing crowd cheered as the man punched the Jinchuriki repeatedly. Holding Naruto up high, he cried,

"DEATH TO THE KYU..." A scream pierced the air and blood spurted on the floor as the mans limp arm detached himself from its body and fell to the floor. The blonde child was not there though.

"You where about to break Sandaime's law, and on his behalf, I Uchiha Itachi, ANBU captain, sentence you, to execution."

Before he could retort his head was severed, not even seeing his attacker his head bore an expression of horror. As his body fell down, the crowd saw Itachi, in full ANBU garb, wakizashi held out and smeared in blood. The blonde Jinchuriki was held in his arm, pressed against his chest.

"Now," he turned his head towards the mob of villagers, "I suggests you leave, before I give judgement to you as well…" With a malice glare and a killer intent flaring they quickly turned tail and ran away, shouting incoherent babble about demons and traitors.

"What's your name kid?"

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto felt like he had found someone he could trust, his saviour.

"I see, I'm Uchiha Itachi, please to meet you."

"Yea," said Naruto blushing a little.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: SAI!**

"So you two are already acquainted, that makes things easier I guess, now no doodling about, we have to leave before half of Konoha's ANBU come after us." Spoke Pain to the two.

"Hai, Leader-sama" They both replied. Leaving through the window, they made there way to Mountain country. It would take them till sunrise to get to the Akatsuki base, and there they would be briefed on their roles within the organisation. And Naruto would be taught by one of them. Pain knew just who to partner him with. One who had been with the Akatsuki for about 2 months, who had a rather, explosive, array of jutsu.

They had been going for about 2 hours when Naruto started to fall behind.

"Naruto-Kun, what's wrong?" Asked a blood soaked Uchiha.

"Just a little…yawn tired, Itachi-Senpai." Moaned a blonde demon vessel.

"Well, he'll have to deal with it, think of it as a test of your strength Naruto-Kun…" This time the voice speaking was Leader, and at this the child picked up his pace, determined to make the one who had accepted him proud. Pain just smirked.

'If that's all it takes to get him motivated, then these next few years are gonna be easy!' Thought the Akatsuki leader.

[Somewhere in Mountain Country 4 Hours Later

"Leader-Sama, where are we?" Asked the 4 year old accompanying them. There were in some sort of open plain, surrounded by trees, the area the place maintained had to be at least 50 acres, at the lowest. It was Itachi who spoke next, Sharingan flaring.

"There's an S class concealment jutsu on this isn't there, amazing, even my Sharingan cant pick it up." To say both he and Naruto were shocked would be an understatement, back in Konoha; the Sharingan was prized for being able to see through any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu, and if it couldn't see this then they truly where safe here.

"Correct Itachi, am I right in presuming that you figured this out because of your intellect?" Itachi nodded in response to the Leaders question.

"Fuuin: shiryoku no satsugai: KAI!" (Seal: Murder of Vision: Release!) shouted the Akatsuki leader. The two behind him stood in awe as if from nowhere stood a traditional Japanese castle. It was 6 stories worth of 3 towers and included a hot spring, a dojo, a sparing arena and a storage house for weapons etc.

The group walked in, and made their way through the gates towards the central tower, passing by, Naruto was fascinated by the amounts of herb plants, trees and other flora. Itachi, on the other hand, only noticed the plants, which could be used to make poisons, healing substances and other, more illegal things. The path they where on was straight branched off at points towards places like the dojo etc. When they reached their destination there were golden gates embroidered with the cloud worn by the Akatsuki. Pain opened up and gestured for them to come in.

[Inside the tower

Walking in, the two new arrivals where told to stand in the centre, around them were the other Akatsuki members. Some looked questioningly at them, whilst the rest were not paying attention.

"Everyone, these are our latest two acquisitions, Uchiha Itachi, and Uzumaki Naruto: The Kyuubi Jinchuriki," at this they all looked up. Naruto already knew the Kyuubi was inside of him, as one of the villagers had told him whist beating him once.

"Itachi will join our ranks, while Naruto, like the other two will be trained by one of you." Naruto's eyes widened at this;

'There are others like me here, cool! Now I wont only have the silent Uchiha to talk to!' thought the Kyuubi Vessel.

One of them was about to raise his hand when the leader intervened.

"Yes Deidara, you will be training him, Sasori and Kisame already have their apprentices, and you yourself said you wanted the next one." The 5 years olds head swirled around at this. The man who Pain was talking to had the usual Akatsuki cloak, with blonde hair that slanted over one eye while the rest was tied back.

"Hpmh, the gaki looks like he's got potential, yea, I'll look forward to training him." The taller blonde smiled a twisted smile while looking at his new student.

"Yes of course you will, now take him to the others, they haven't received any training yet either, so their training can start tomorrow."

With that Deidara strolled to Naruto and took him to the top floor, once there he took him to the main room, which took up the majority of the floor minus bedrooms etc. He opened it up and gestured that Naruto go inside, he was about to turn and leave when he suddenly stopped.

"Hey gaki, training starts tomorrow, I'm gonna make you as strong as me, hehehe." Naruto looked up in awe at the person before him, the small blonde had a foxy grin on his face, that would eventually prove to be the bane of all women, but for know it was a simple Childs way of showing thanks. The taller blonde simple smirked and walked away.

Naruto looked around the room, it was huge! He figured he could easily fit his old apartment in here. There was a blue mat that covered the majority of the floor, a low table, some chests of draws around the outside, and a collection of paintings of the walls, with a few openings in each wall, that Naruto presumed lead to the bedrooms and such. Instead of a wall opposite him there was a window frame that had slide doors that lead onto a balcony overlooking the complex.

Naruto footsteps coming from one of the openings but not knowing what to do just stood there. Around the corner came two girls his age. The first was blonde like him, wore baggy trousers and a simple plain blue top. Her hair was tied back apart from a part that went across the left side of her face. The second was a red haired girl. She wore a baggy grey vest and black shorts; coming out of one of her pockets was a flute.

The two stared at Naruto for a while, before the red haired one spoke first and broke the silence.

"Hey shithead, who the hell are you?" She asked, not in a scowling face, but with an inquisitorial face. Naruto took note that he would not want to get on her bad side. The other spoke next.

"Baka, he's the kid Leader-sama was going to collect!" She hit he redhead on the head whilst saying this. The blonde Jinchuriki was taken aback before hearing a voice in his head.

"**Kit, that blonde girl is like you, she contains the Nibi, we're talking right now through a mental link, this girl could prove some use to you as a valuable ally in the future, and she'd make a good mate too…"**

'Ero-Knitsune, I'm only 5!'Shouted the boy into his mind, blushing feverously. Looking over he saw that she was doing the same thing.

"You're like me aren't you? You have a special being inside you?" Spoke the Kyuubi vessel to the Nibi vessel. She nodded in response, still blushing from what Nibi had told her.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"My name is Yugito Nii" she replied. Naruto turned his head to the other girl.

"What, you two lover birds done now?" Both containers blushed slightly, "My names Tayuya." She sounded sincere enough, and that was all Naruto needed.

"So," the blonde boy spoke, "What's your guys stories?"

**A/N: Well here it is, chappy two I really enjoyed writing this one, and boy was it long! Meh when you like doing something you never wanna stop! I'm not gonna bother keeping the harem votes in or not, because it seems pretty clear people want that so HUZZAH FOR HAREM! The next chapter shall include the first few years training, but in a condensed form, as well as Naruto starting his harem, but that's not a definite. Please Review, the amount of emails I got for story alerts, added to favourites and reviews made me more determined than ever to get this chapter done.**

**Final voted**

**Harem 13**

**Non-Harem 0**

** Ja Ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Art Explodes **

**By Oboro-Kun**

**Disclaimer: **** If I own Naruto then George Bush's IQ is above 80.**

**Summary: Naruto is trained by the Akatsuki to become a spy for them against Konoha. Trained personally by one of them, he develops a fascination with art. Dark Naruto Fanfic.**

**A/N are at the bottom **

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking" 

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

It had been 3 days since Naruto had met Tayuya and Yugito. They had become friends almost instantly after learning each others stories. The pain they shared in their home villages had brought them closer together. Naruto had especially became close with Yugito as they where both Jinchuriki.

Naruto was on the balcony of the 3 children's floor, sitting on the railing. He looked towards the mountains past the gates of the castle and thought back to the conversation they had when the three first met.

**Flashback no jutsu: SAI!**

"So, what are your guys stories?" Inquired the blonde boy. The two girls in front of him looked uneasy, but Yugito, knowing that he was also a container, spoke first.

"Well, my name is Yugito Nii, I was born in Kumogakure and am the daughter of the previous Raikage." She giggled a little when she saw their jaws hitting the floor. But then her face got serious.

"My father was assassinated in a coupe shortly after he was chosen. He was going to apologise to Konoha for his predecessors actions against the Hyuuga clan, but the council, who thought that apologising would show weakness, plotted to over through him." Naruto and Tayuya stood there with faces of shock. They both felt a lot closer to the Nibi container.

"When the new Raikage came into position, he denounced me as a demon and a traitor to the village. They… blamed me…. For his death!" tears where streaming down her face. "THE BASTARDS BLAMED ME!" she was now crying and screaming, venting all her bottled up anger. Surprisingly enough she stopped in an instant. She opened her eyes to see herself being hugged my one Naruto Uzumaki. He kissed her on the cheek and said,

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry so much, you look a lot prettier when you smile." Naruto gave her a foxy grin, which made her blush.

"Hpmh, you think you've had it bad, well so have I!" Tayuya exclaimed. Naruto was a little taken aback, and decided to do something about it.

Tayuya went on to explain how her parents had owed money to a man named "Gatou" and because of that she had been sold into slavery, having to do things that a 4 year old shouldn't have to do, until the Akatsuki brought shares in Gatou's company and the young girl was noticed, she was repeatedly beaten, forced to kill kids her age for pleasure, and on more than one occasion she had been raped by her captors.

She swore eternal loyalty to Pain when he freed her, saying that she could not go back on her word now, and he relied stating that she was bound to him and his cause. Which made her feel wanted and needed, accepted at last.

"Wow, you guys… I didn't know… Well it shows one thing!" The Kyuubi vessel exclaimed.

"Oh really, and what is that?" Asked Yugito, who had recovered from her crying during Tayuya's tale.

"I was beaten by the people of Konoha. Shunned, hated. Tell me, is it fair for a kid to be beaten, humiliated, and near enough tortured on his birthday? Is it right to go to the park, only to have it deserted seconds later because the 'Demon boy' is there? No one accepted me in that village. No one accepted you two either. However, there has been someone who noticed all of us, and our potential! Leader-sama, I will serve him until the end!"

Naruto gave the two girls a foxy grin, before his stomach growled at him and he had to make an emergency ramen trip. The other two just laughed at the baka.

**Flashback no jutsu: KAI!**

The 5 year old blonde was so spaced out he didn't hear the door open behind him.

"Hey, brat, I know I said training should have started 2 days ago but I've been preoccupied with setting up the means for you to learn my most devastating techniques, but it will require a small sacrifice on your part, nothing to big, yeah?" The Akatsuki member barely had time to do anything when he found himself nearly falling backwards from being embraced by the Jinchuriki.

"DEIDARA SENSEI! I was waiting for you! Tayuya and Yugito have already started there training!" Screamed the blonde, not wanting to be left out.

"Well ok then, apprentice, I'm splitting your training into two parts. Naturally you're a short ranged fighter, but I'm gonna change that. I'll teach you my style of blowing things up," Naruto couldn't help but grin at this, and his sensei returned it with an equally sized smirk " and then you're going to train with Itachi to work on your taijutsu, long range fighters usually have a weakness in that, so here's the plan.

In the first 4 years that you are here I'm going to teach you everything I know, and the last two years you'll be spending with the other members getting your skills up, Itachi for ken/taijutsu, Zetsu for strategy and stealth. Oh and one more thing, Tayuya isn't working under Sasori anymore." The taller blonde told the little blonde.

"Nani, I knew Yugito was working under Kisame-sama but why did she change?"

"Well to put it simply, she said that puppets suck balls to Sasori's face so he declined to teach her. She is now working under Hidan, who says that she could be a great servant of Janshin, or whatever his stupid gods name is, yeah."

[2 Weeks later

Naruto stood in a room with a seal underneath him. In a way it was similar to a pentagram but the lines where in different places. It was dark in the room, all Naruto could see was the luminous glow coming from the seal underneath him.

"You've progressed well Naruto-Kun. Far better than I expected, good job I had the seal ready yeah?" The voice echoed across the room, and the source of it could not be discovered.

"I'm happy you'd say that to me, Deidara-Sensei." Replied the Jinchuriki. "Will it hurt?"

"Well, there's no point in lying sigh this is going to feel like your having your arm cut off, literally yeah!" The blonde winced at this, he hated pain, though he knew how to deal with it because of his 'Status' in Konoha. "Get ready yeah!" Shouted the artist.

The light on the seal began to glow, before releasing a torrent of blue light out into the room. A sudden pain shot through the boys body, his sensei was right, it was feeling like his arms had been ripped off, but there was a new sensation as well, he felt like his arms where re-growing. Slowly, but steadily the growing feeling became the dominant one, and the pain was gone, well apart from the chronic aches in every muscle in his body.

"Well, Naruto-Kun, it seems you now share my very own invented Kekke Genkai, purposely for my jutsu and arsenal, the Tenka**_n_** no Kuchi, the conversion mouth. The seal I just released alters your DNA, but in a way that the rest of you is perfectly fine. Look, I'll show you mine." With that the ex iwa-nin lifted up his hands. The Jinchuriki in front of him stood there puzzled. He was about to ask what they where but was stopped in his tracks as he saw in each hand, an opening. Out of these openings came tongues, with visible teeth.

"Deidara sempai, do I have these as well!?" Scouted Naruto. Deidara replied by nodding his head.

"YATTA! Now I'll get stronger real quick, I'll be labelled as a genius and I'll show everyone in Konoha!" A grin of pure madness came across the 5 year olds face.

"Right, lets get to business, there's a whole 6 years to see if you can back up that statement yeah!" The two looked at each other with sly grins on their faces, before going back to training.

[Very nearly 6 years later: The Akatsuki Hot springs

The three students of the Akatsuki were walking into the hot spring.

"Geez, Itachi Senpai really wore me out in taijutsu today!" Spoke an 11-year-old Naruto. His hair was now in the same style as his senseis except for having some bangs on his right instead of a complete one-sided batch of hair. He was wearing the Akatsuki robe with black ninja sandals. His ring had the kanji for Art. Walking into the hot spring he sat down and took off his robe.

"You think that's hard, strategy with Sasori-baka was boring as fuck, not to mention he hates my guts for telling him puppets suck balls!" Replied Tayuya. Her hair was mostly hidden under the cloth that she tied it around and had remained unchanged (i.e. how she is in the anime/manga). She also wore the Akatsuki robe but with dark red ninja sandals. On her back was a Black and red Kusari-gama. Her ring held the kanji for Anger.

"Hehe, unlucky for you two, Konan-sama was teaching me seduction," Yugito winked at Naruto who replied with a sly grin and licked top lip. Her hair was the spitting images of the Legendary Sannin's Tsunade. After reading about her in the Bingo book of powerful Ninja; Yugito had decided that her style would suit her. She also wore the Akatsuki robe with black ninja sandals. On each of her sides was a Sai. Her ring had the kanji for Temptation.

After all removing their cloaks they went into opposite changing rooms. They came out a few minutes later into the hot spring. There where many different hot springs of different sizes. The three chose to go in the smaller one, which at most would fit about 5 or 6 people, it was the size of a Jacuzzi.

They made their way over there, dressed in nothing but towels and slid into the water. All of them expressed a moan of relief as the water heater them up as it flowed around there body. The two girls looked over at each other, nodded then shifted to either side of Naruto. They rested their heads on his shoulder and grinned up at the Jinchuriki.

"My my Naruto-kun, who knew your muscles where this defined?" Purred Yugito who was drawing circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Mmmm Naru-Kun sure has a sexy body!" Exclaimed Tayuya who had wrapped her arms around his neck. With her haircloth she seemed a lot more beautiful. Naruto blushed slightly before maintaining his cool. Of course he was extremely attracted to both girls, as they where to him, but he knew that they were just toying with him. Things like this often happened, and he had made out with both of them countless times before.

"Heh, you two never have been in a hot spring with me before huh? Weird seen as we've been here nearly 6 years!" Replied Naruto with a foxy grin. He wrapped his arms around their waists and drew them closer.

"It seems my two himes are liking this, you've both got nosebleeds ya know?" The two girls were in fact nose bleeding.

"**Hmmmm it seems my little kitten is going to get the milk she has long desired…"** Joked Nibi from the back of Yugito's mind.

Naruto's hands now moved from their wastes, slowly making its way downward, both Yugito and Tayuya where trembling with excitement as he made his way to just above their clit's. Just as they were expecting to be pleasured, in one swoop the blonde moved both of his hands above his head and stretched upwards.

"Phew, these hot springs get me real sleepy! I'm gonna hit the sack, cya later!" With a sly grin on his face, Naruto and all of his possessions disappeared. Leaving the two girls breathless and disappointed. It was Yugito who broke the silence.

"Hey I'm still horney, why don't we finish what he should have started?" Asked the Nibi container with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Why not, Yugito-Chan?" And at that the two embraced each other and pressed their lips together. The two moaned at their tongues played in each other's mouths. Slowly the hands of the two kunoichis where making their way down the same path that Naruto had taken, only this time they didn't stop. Moans of please came out from both of them as their pussy's where rubbed and penetrated by each other's fingers. Slowly they pumped with their index and middle fingers while the others massaged their clits. Moans escaped each other's mouths repeatedly, while the entire time they deepened the kiss, and adding more and more passion started screaming out the one they fantasised about.

"NARUTO-KUN!" They screamed in unison.

"Achoo! Ooh I hope some sexy lady is talking about me!" Smirked a certain Jinchuriki who was making his way to Pains living quarters. He arrived there to see his lovers also there. Yugito had changed her hair so it was back in a long plait.

"Naruto, you remember what time is coming up soon I presume?" Spoke the Brown haired Akatsuki leader.

"Hai leader-Sama, next week I am to be at Konoha for the genin exam!" Replied Naruto with the manic look in his eye.

"Your correct, and these two will join you, do not worry Sandaime has already granted them permission, and Yugito he does know about Nibi." The blond girl merely nodded in response.

"Remember, you are to report to us every two months, giving us information on Konoha's activities and status, I trust the new clone jutsu of yours is good to go." With a sly grin the Kyuubi vessel stuck his thumb up.

"Good, then get ready, you leave tomorrow, but Naruto I want a word with you in private." At that Yugito and Tayuya disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Naruto, it seems our old friend Orochimaru has his sights set on Konoha, and in particular, one person." Naruto growled at the snake's name and looked towards his leader, he thought a bit then spoke back up.

"He wants the Sharingan doesn't he, it seems Itachi's prediction was right, Leader-Sama." Pain looked out of his window to the outside and winced a bit as the sun shone directly into his eyes..

"That boys eyes could surpass Itachi's. Naruto, if at all possible, train him, or get him to join us, even if that means he is in close proximity to his brother. You could explain to him that Orochimaru had possessed most of the clan into disgrace and Itachi was restoring their name and power. That way we will have another ally in the coming battle. Go pack your things, I expect you to be in Konoha by the day after tomorrow." The blonde took it all in and nodded.

"Hai." And with that he disappeared.

**A/N: Well here it is, chappy number 3 What did you guys think to the lemon, my first time writing one, and I didn't want to go all out just yet. So what coming battle that Pain talked about? Anyways new poll which will be up for 2 chapters!**

**Poll 1: Should Sasuke join with Naruto and the Akatsuki? (Which I believe is original, if it isn't original, send me a link so I can read it, either way I think that it could be interesting, because Sasuke will have to take a severe beating to succumb to his lust for power, and I will take away his arrogance it will not happen right away though, and he will get the cursed seal)**

**Yes**

**No**

** Ja Ne **


	4. Chapter 4

**Art Explodes **

**By Oboro-Kun**

**Disclaimer: **** If I own Naruto then George Bush's IQ is above 80.**

**Summary: Naruto is trained by the Akatsuki to become a spy for them against Konoha. Trained personally by one of them, he develops a fascination with art. Dark Naruto Fanfic.**

**A/N are at the bottom **

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking" 

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

Three figures where walking down a road. They where surrounded by forest, and around the corner was the place they had set off towards. They wore black cloaks with red cloud designs on various places of them. They had set out in the morning and had just now slowed to walking pace, to avoid arousing suspicion. The one in front was the one who had originated from the place they where headed, and was looking forward to the, interesting, greeting he received.

"Well here we are, Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, home to the ignorant and self centred, though has given way to a handful of good Shinobi…" Spoke Uzumaki Naruto as he rounded the corner to see the leaf's front gates about 30 metres away from him.

"And who would they be, Naruto-Kun?" Asked a one Yugito Nii, who was to his right.

"Ah fuck off Yugito, I'm sure Naruto-Kun doesn't care about that, I mean the only decent shinobi from there was Itachi-San, and even he's a dickwad!" Replied Tayuya

Yugito and Naruto merely nodded in response. They had learned over the years that she insulted everyone she met, excluding Naruto, as he had felt similar pain to her during her childhood, and Hidan, because if she didn't he'd "Spar" with her, which was usually everyday for the first 3 years of her learning under him.

After a minute or so they approached the gates, and were stopped by the two guards, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"What is your purpose for coming to Konoha?" Asked Kotetsu.

"Huh, Kotetsu, Izumo? Its me, cant you recognise the boy who's life you saved when he was 3?!" Shouted Naruto who had a grin on his face.

The two looked at each other and pndered for a moment, and then suddenly had looks of shock and joy on their faces.

"Well if it isn't Uzumaki-Kun! God you've grown, Sandaime told us you'd be arriving, but I couldn't recognise you!" Responded Izumo with a smile.

"I'll take you three to Hokage tower right away!" Spoke Kotetsu.

The in front of him three looked at each other with grins on their faces, before using the Sunshin (Body Flicker I think, if wrong please tell me how it is spelled) and disappearing in a poof of smoke. The two in front looked puzzled but saw a note on the floor and went over to read it.

'Sorry guys but if we're going to make it to the genin exams on time, we're going to have to be quick about it.

P.S It was good to see you guys again.'

The two guards chuckled at this and went back to guard duty. Looking over at the clock, it said 7:30 am. The genin exams were at 8:00 am.

[Hokage's tower

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi looked down upon the Kage bane in front of him. Paperwork. He groaned as he prayed to kami to save him from the dreadful curse. His prayers were answered by a the door being opened, through it came an ANBU with three children in black cloaks behind him.

"Sandaime-Sama, the three you requested be brought to you immediately upon arrival are here." And with that the ANBU disappeared.

"Yo, jiji." Spoke a boy whom Sarutobi immediately recognised as being the boy who had left nearly 6 years ago, Uzumaki Naruto. A warm smile appeared on his face.

"Good to see you again, Naruto-Kun. Before you go to the academy, I need to tell you about what is going to happen IF you graduate. This year, one more team than usual will be passing the exam, and I am betting its going to be you, trained by a former pupil of a Legendary Sannin will most likely place you on a passing team.

However with all of the clan heirs graduating this year, it is necessary for them to pass, even if it means tweaking the rules, so my point is that if you get put on different teams, you will be with competent ninja and teamwork is essential for that. Good luck" Spoke the Hokage.

The three nodded, though on the inside they detested the logic behind it. To them, a ninja should earn his reputation, and it shouldn't be just given to you as a birthright. Reluctantly they disappeared in front of the Hokage and left him to deal with his nemesis. He took out a pen, and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

[The academy

Naruto, Yugito and Tayuya walked though the corridor to the room they had been instructed to go to, room 374. The three could hear the class talking and laughing as they approached the door. They knocked on it and were answered with a "Come in!"

After the door had been opened the room, which had been loud with the playful noises of this years graduating class had turned silent. They looked at the new arrivals with suspicion. The fangirls, which had just one second been smothering Sasuke looked at the handsome new arrival, and immediately found hatred for the two girls beside him. At the front of the class was an adult in a chunin vest and his hair in a ponytail, he bore a scar across his nose.

"I take it, you are the three new arrivals I was told about?" Asked Iruka. He was met by a nod from the blonde in the middle. He had his arms crossed while the two girls behind him stood with one hand on hip, the other by side.

"Well why don't you stand in front of the class and introduce yourselves, what you like, dislike, goals, and how you would describe yourself?" They did as instructed and stood, from left to right, in the order Tayuya, Yugito and Naruto.

"All right shitheads, my name is Tayuya, I like my friends, fighting, and Icha Icha," This received some perverted looks from some of the guys, as well as several passing out due to nosebleeds. "I dislike shitheads, people who are labelled 'Genius' because of their heritage and not their strength, my goal is to help my whiskery team-mate fulfil his dream." She winked at Naruto who grinned back.

She received a mixed response to this, the girls looked jealous as she was obviously close to him, and some of the guys looked at her with respect. A certain Uchiha merely snickered.

'There's no way she's strong, and I'll show her what a Genius really is.' Brooded the Uchiha.

Next up was the blonde female of the group.

"Ohayo everyone " She joyously said. "My name is Yugito Nii, my likes are training, learning new jutsu, sushi and bondage!" this received a huge amount of nosebleeds and a look of paleness of all of the girls faces. "My dislikes are people who judge other people based on something they had no control over, and people who would sell their sole for power. My goal is the same as Tayuya's, to help Foxy's dream come true, and also, I am the Jinchuriki for the Nibi No Nekomata."

Gasps came around the room and fear was rife, Sasuke looked at her and decided that she was strong, and that he would defeat her to prove the Uchiha are unbeatable (erm, good luck with that :P).

Finally Naruto took to the stage.

"Good day weaklings! I am Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, my sensei, beautiful girls," at this he winked towards Ino and Hinata, both of whom blushed deeply, "also I like training, and… hehehe… art." The boys in the class merely held back laughs, but they didn't know what kind of art he meant… "I dislike ignorant people, weaklings who think they are the best thing to happen to the ninja world since shuriken and those who disrespect my art. I would describe myself more of an artist than a shinobi, and my goal…" The class all was waiting for this response, as the other two were fully devoted to him. "Is to make full use of Konoha's 'Last of the Clan law' to pass on my bloodline limit among my various wives!" The girls eye's lit up as they blushed and the boys simply stared in awe, if he had a bloodline limit, he must be strong.

"Okay class get ready for the exam, there will be one in ninjutsu, one in genjutsu, and the last shall be in taijutsu. Now each of you go to your different rooms and await an examiner!"

The class moaned then got the card from Iruka saying which room they where in. After they had all gone the teacher sat down and thought to himself.

'That Uzumaki kid looks promising, a new Kekke Genkai in Konoha would be a valuable asset. Wait, did he say his name was Uzumaki Naruto? That's the Kyuubi brat! Didn't he die? Shit, I'll have to tell Mizuki to go hard on him in the taijutsu match, as well as that Nibi girl. Shit.'

[Room 358 with Naruto

The blonde Jinchuriki looked out of the window as he sat bored waiting for his instructor. He thought back to the girls he had winked in during class. They would make valuable assets to his harem, though he decided the Hyuuga would be hard to obtain. He saw potential in the pink haired girl, but decided to make her compete with the other two for his attention.

A knock on the door told him to stand up. Though it came a man in a chunin vest and black hair.

"All right I'm your instructor, we will first do a genjutsu test." As he spoke Naruto had a very faint feeling of wanting to go to sleep, but he flared his chakra and it was easily dispelled. His instructor saw how easily he had done it and immediately marked him out as a Rookie of the year candidate.

"Very good, Uzumaki-Kun, now for ninjutsu, please perform the Henge no jutsu, then a Kawarimi." Nodding, he first transformed himself into the Instructor, then using the Kawarimi switched places with the instructor.

'Amazing, switching with live people takes chakra control higher than any normal Genin, heck most Chunin can't!' Thought the Chunin.

"I am impressed! Now perform a minimum of three Bunshin. The Instructor prepared himself for up to ten, but saw that the boy had made a Ram seal.

'Impossible, he cant have...'

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Spoke the clearly bored boy. In a puff of smoke, the entire room was filled with the cloak-wearing blonde.

'This is our Rookie of the year all right.' Smiled the proctor.

"All right Uzumaki, you have passed these two parts of the exam, now make your way down to the school field for the taijutsu exam!" The Chunin sounded impressed and happy, which in turn made Naruto happy.

"Yes sir!" Naruto shouted with a grin before disappearing, his clones with him.

'Uzumaki Naruto eh? I'll remember the name…'

**A/N: Well here it is, chappy number 4 Sorry if it aint as good as number 4!Here are poll results so far, I think in my own mind I want the end result to be a yes, but I am forever a slave to my readers, here is the results so far.**

**Poll 1: Should Sasuke join with Naruto and the Akatsuki? **

**Yes 9**

**No 6**

** Ja Ne **


	5. Chapter 5

**Art Explodes **

**By Oboro-Kun**

**Disclaimer: **** If I own Naruto then George Bush's IQ is above 80.**

**Summary: Naruto is trained by the Akatsuki to become a spy for them against Konoha. Trained personally by one of them, he develops a fascination with art. Dark Naruto Fanfic.**

**A/N are at the bottom **

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking" 

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

The genin hopefuls that had passed the first two thirds of the exam where waiting at the academy training grounds. They where all shocked (except the newly formed Naruto Fan-Club) to find out that the three new arrivals where the first to pass and had scored higher than anyone on academy records, including Uchiha Itachi. This of course was doubted by then Sasuke Fan-Club and the ones who had remembered Naruto as the 'Dobe' he was with Konoha.

All the clan heirs had passed, but Naruto saw that they had potential, but disagreed that they HAD to pass the true selection exam that was to come. The three 'Newbies' as they had been dubbed sat away from the main group of classmates. The rest where laughing and joking to each other, acting as if they had something to be proud of, Naruto scoffed at that thought, if they thought themselves good shinobi now, then it would only further his satisfaction at their disappointment.

The class was very suddenly silent as two figures puffed into view. They were the teachers Iruka and Mizuki. The whiskered Jinchuriki could've sworn he saw them two look at each other, and then him, he smiled at them and waved back, much to their annoyance.

"All right everyone the last part of the exam will be a spar with Mizuki, you can use anything you want, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and weapons. All you have to do is make Mizuki hurt, if only just a little. Any genin should be able to at least bruise a chunin. First up…"

[2 Hours later

The last part of the exam was very nearly at an end. Out of the 50 hopefuls, there were 28 who had managed to bruise Mizuki. Tayuya's was the quickest as she had thrown shuriken to lead Mizuki to be cut by her Kusari-gama. Yugito had used her speed to kick Mizuki in the face, to her delight, when they had engaged in a taijutsu match. The clan heirs had used their respective techniques while the Haruno, whose clan had no speciality, had charged using simple bunshin to distract Mizuki as she threw a shuriken, which by all rights should have missed but by some saving grace had cut his cheek.

"All right, next up Uchiha Sasuke." The Sasuke Fan-Club cheered at this and started praising how he'd 'kick the shit' out of Mizuki. He walked up and faced opposite Mizuki.

"All right, Begin!" shouted Iruka.

At this Sasuke dashed towards his opponent throwing shuriken to either side of Mizuki who easily dodged them. He then proceeded to jump in an arc over Mizuki, who in turn threw kunai now Sasuke was in the air. The kunai went straight through him and realising it was a bunshin, turned around to find a fist coming at his face. The SFC (Sasuke Fan Club) cheered, but quieted down when Mizuki grabbed the punch. After realising this, he brought his legs to kick him and his remaining arm towards Mizuki's chest. When Mizuki jumped back, he sent several kunai in his direction, resulting in one cutting his left arm.

Iruka proceeded to shout, "Uchiha Sasuke, you graduate!" All the Uchiha could do is smirk and proceeded to take his headband from Iruka.

"Okay finally, Uzumaki Naruto!" The said person walked and stood opposite to Mizuki.

'Okay, Mizuki, remember what Iruka said, do not go easy on this one and make him fail.' Thought the exam proctor.

"Okay, BEGIN!" Shouted Iruka with a smile on his face. That faded however when instead of charging in like the others did, he simple put his hands into the insides of his shirt and pulled them out again, with nothing seeming being held in his hands. After that he took out a sealing scroll. Now everyone was confused about why Naruto had a sealing scroll. Tension raised as he unfurled it and unsealed what was inside it. After the smoke had cleared he has a huge grin on his face. In his hands there was an object of incredible power, something that made men around the globe tremble. Something so despicable, so incredible it could only be…

"Icha Icha violence!" Spoke Naruto portraying it in a way as if he was trying to sell it (Think Uruhara Kisuke when he shows off his inflatable gigai…). "A stunning tale about passion, love, affairs, drama, and of course made by the super pervert him self! JIRAYA-SAMA!" Shouted Naruto striking the later man's pose.

All of the women, except Tayuya and Yugito who smirked, looked at him with their eyes twitching, but some also blushing, as they knew about the Icha Icha series and what in contained. The guys, apart from Sasuke, awed in its magnificence while Iruka and Mizuki stood their eyes twitching at how much he seemed to be underestimating Mizuki. They also wondered how a 12-year got a hold of it. The boy in question simply started reading and giggling perversely with a manic look in his eye.

Mizuki's chakra spiked as he ran towards Naruto, taking great offence to being underestimated. As he pulled his fist to punch the brat, his hand as effectively stopped. The manic look in the blonde's eye now had a smile to match it.

"Now now Mizuki-sensei, ninja are supposed to be composed, now let me show you some of my art." Spoke Naruto. Mizuki now was curious at what he meant. The boy had said he was an artist, but he thought that meant the kid liked to draw. Everyone's eyes were on Naruto now eager to see what was about to happen.

"Ninpo: Bakuhatsu sei no u**n**mei!" (Ninja art: destiny of explosiveness) Shouted Naruto. The class expected something amazing. Mizuki couldn't comprehend what happened next. All the kid did was bring him closer, tap him in the gut, swerve round and tap him on the back and proceeded to jump back about 20 feet.

"HAHAHAHA! Kid that was the lamest attack I've ever seen!" The rest of the class laughed with him. Yugito and yauya couldn't help but grin at what would happen next.

"Sensei." Spoke the laughing stock. "If you every disrespect my art again, your fate shall be worse than what is about to happen, yea!" This only made them laugh harder, until Naruto made a one-handed tiger seal. It quieted down until Mizuki spoke.

"Well kid what do you intend to do? Keep this up and I'll fail you!" spat the chunin.

A manic grin then appeared on Naruto's face, which caused all laughing to stop.

"I bet you're all eager to know what my art is…" he received nod's from the majority of the group. His grin grew larger and his comrades/friends/lovers knew what was going to happen next.

"Art…" Naruto said, "EXPLODES!" The class looked at him thinking 'WTF' but where answered as the front and back of Mizuki exploded. It was not fatal, Naruto knew he couldn't kill Konoha shinobi unless they attacked first, but he was bleeding badly. The class looked at him in fear, except for the NFC (Naruto Fan Club) which shouted stuff like 'I'm gonna be one of his wives' and 'boo ya, that's my future husband'. A certain brooding Uchiha was now deep in thought.

'He did better than me, why is he so strong, I'll have to find out why he's so strong, he could be of use to me in the future...'

Iruka looked in fear as he used the little medical ninjutsu he knew to heal Mizuki. After he had done he turned to Naruto.

"How did you do that, you're not even a genin yet, well I suppose you are now but how?" The teacher could tell that this was only the tip of the kid's power.

"My Kekke Genkai, it allows me to convert clay into explosive bombs, I placed them on him with those two strikes. First I had him charge me, underestimating me. Next I lured him into a false sense of security with my attack, and when he was least suspecting it, unleashed it upon him."

Iruka was stunned, that was at the very least a chunin level plan, which involved heavy amounts of deception, this kid wasn't normal, but one thing puzzled him. In the academy Uzumaki Naruto did NOT have a Kekke Genkai, and was the weakest in the class.

"Naruto, you never had a Kekke Genkai in the academy, what is it?" His teacher demanded. This made Naruto grin; now they would be shocked.

Slowly he lifted up his arms and crossed them. The next part was, well weird to Iruka. Naruto stuck his tongue out, and at the same time, two mouths from his hands opened up and each stuck out a tongue.

"This, is the Tenka**n** no Kuchi!" the classes eyes widened, they had only ever seen doujutsu Kekke Genkai and to them this was weird, and to some disgusting. A good amount of the NFC blushed thinking about what Naruto could do with them, and where he could put them.

"Naruto, that's an Iwa Kekke Genkai, and last person to every have it, the sole survivor of that clan is and S rank criminal, he's"

"Deidara Bakuda**n, my master, sensei, friend and the person who gave me this through a special Kinjutsu.**" Naruto finished Iruka's sentence off for him. The entire class now looked at him in a new light, and the Uchiha didn't know what to do.

All Iruka could think was 'I have to report this to Hokage-Sama!"

**A/N: Well here it is, chappy number 5 sorry if it's short I loved this one! Deidara's second name means 'Bomb' hehe. Here are poll results so Sasuke will not be joining the Akatsuki, however I have decided that Sasuke will be at least partially involved with Naruto - NOT the Akatsuki, you'll see why later **

**Poll 1 Result: Should Sasuke join with Naruto and the Akatsuki? **

**Yes 16**

**No 25**

** Ja Ne **


	6. Chapter 6

**Art Explodes **

**By Oboro-Kun**

**Disclaimer: **** If I own Naruto then George Bush's IQ is above 80.**

**Summary: Naruto is trained by the Akatsuki to become a spy for them against Konoha. Trained personally by one of them, he develops a fascination with art. Dark Naruto Fanfic.**

**A/N are at the bottom **

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking" 

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

The genin hopefuls who had passed the first three tests stood bedazzled. For them, it was impossible to comprehend what had just happened. A person who used to be dead last until he went away had just virtually owned a chunin teacher, and he himself wasn't even a genin yet. Needless to say, there where now much more people in the NFC (Naruto Fan club) than the SFC (Sasuke Fan club duh).

"See, wasn't shinobi rule 46: Never underestimate an opponent?" Mocked Naruto as Mizuki lay there in a pool of his own blood. His wounds where closed, but he wouldn't be fighting for at least a week. He then turned to Iruka.

"So I pass then?" Naruto asked the chunin with a happy smile on his face. The man merely nodded bleakly before shaking it off and turning to the rest of the class.

"All right, all 30 of you who are left, report back tomorrow at 8 am sharp to meet your sensei's!!" Shouted their teacher. They smiled at each other, laughing and congratulating each other. The three students of the Akatsuki just nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving everyone who wasn't already confused confused and the ones who were already confused, more confused.

'There's no way a dobe like him could do that, I'm an Uchiha! A genius! Maybe he is to. Hmmm I'll have to make him tell me where he got that kind of power, it would be more useful with an Avenger like me than someone who'd waste it on women….'

Thought (three guesses who LOL) Sasuke.

'He did better than Sasuke! And he winked at me earlier, screw Sasuke! YOU WILL BE MINE UZUMAKI!' Thought a hyperactive Yamanaka.

'Sasuke was just holding back, he's the strongest! But that Naruto is pretty cool, and cute… hehehe' Thought Sakura.

Hinata simply fainted. And for some reason had what seemed to be a small nosebleed.(Yes Hinata is a perv! 8D)

'So he used the art of deception to lure Mizuki sensei into a false sense of security…. Troublesome…' No explanation needed.

'So this is what Akamaru was trying to tell me earlier, if I where on his team we'd be unstoppable!'

The rest of the class where trying to pick their jaws off of the ground.

[Back at Hokage's Tower

If their one thing that Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi had learned it was that being Hokage didn't live up to the heroic life you thought it would. In one way however it did. Every day was a fight against hundreds of foes while you yourself had only a single tool at your disposal. Yes, that's what you get when you glorify paper work. The Hokage leaned back and sighed.

'Why cant something good every happen around here?' Three puffs of smoke revealing three 12 year olds answered his plea with black and red-clouded cloaks on staring at him grinning and each holding up a forehead protector.

"So you all passed?" To which the three nodded. "Good, then I suggest I suggest you go home, the directions are in this envelope, and celebrate." He passed the envelope to the blonde who gave the third a foxy grin. He looked at the other two who nodded and used Shunshin and disappeared.

For Sarutobi, it was back to his epic battle.

[Naruto's house

As the three ninja arrived at the building Naruto without warning started leaking out killer intent.

"This is the house I lived in before Leader-sama saved me and took me to the castle…" He dryly spoke. The two had sad eyes as they knew out of all of them it was Naruto who had suffered the most. Slowly and surly he started to walk forward, with every step his killer intent increasing. The two girls could only look on as his hand moved silently towards the handle. He held a look of pure anger on his face, but realising that Kyuubi's chakra might come out he calmed down, to a degree anyway.

His hand made contact with the handle, and, taking a deep breath he twisted the handle and opened the door in one swift motion. He looked into the darkness and bravely stepped forward. The sight in front of him was not a happy one.

The dimly lit room was scorched as if it had been burned down. Along the walls where phrases such as 'Die demon!' 'Never come back!' and 'If you come back I'll take my revenge upon you for killing my brother!'. These cheered him up slightly as if they did actually try to he could kill them and claim it as self-defence. The sound of footsteps told him that his partners were in the room. He heard their gasps and turned around, only to be tackled by the floor by the girls' hugs. He looked up into their eyes, and placed each of his hands in their hair. They blushed slightly before kissing him on the cheek and lying down with him, both of them placed their heads on his shoulders, while he silently muttered,

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." And five clones appeared; they looked around, before looking at their master. After they went to work and started cleaning up. Naruto, Tayuya and Yugito laid in each other's arms, enjoying each other's embrace. Make no mistake, they are clod hearted killers the majority of the time. Yet in each other's arms, they let themselves become vulnerable, and shelter each other from their pasts.

Naruto stared at the ceiling, and let sleep embrace him.

[Naruto's mindscape

"So, the fox wants to have a little chat, well better not keep the impatient bastard waiting!" Spoke a surprisingly cheerful Akatsuki as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in the same sewer, he had thought long ago that the reason his mindscape was a sewer was due to a troubled past. After all, Yugito had told him her mindscape was a graveyard, but that might have been because she had a necromancer cat inside her. He started walking, wondering what the fox wanted, usually he didn't want to be disturbed, but on rare occasions the fox would talk to him, sometimes teach him a few jutsu. He came to an opening on his left and walked down it. Sure enough, there was a gigantically huge gate in front of him.

"KIT, WE HAVE SOMETHING TO DISCUSS!" Came a booming voice, to which Naruto winced slightly at.

"Sure enough, but could you come out in your human body, Kyu-Chan?" Replied the blonde. The teeth he thought he could see through the cage seemed to grin manically before shrinking. Sure enough, a minute or so later a human came through the cage. Naruto walked up to it and pulled Kyuubi into a passionate kiss.

After he pulled back, he looked at the demon. She was beautiful. In front of him stood a girl slightly shorter than him, she had blood red hair that flowed down to her stomach. She was blissfully naked, making Naruto nosebleed. Her curves were perfect and she supported a pair of D-cup breasts. Se also had a pair of fox ears on her head, and nine foxy tails coming out from behind her, just above her ass.

"So, what did you want, Kyu-Hime." Asked her prisoner. She purred slightly and edged closer a bit. Leaning forward, she licked his cheek slightly and spoke in his ear.

"You remember our arrangement?" She purred seductively in his ear.

"If I see one you'll enjoy, I will not hesitate to inform you, Kyu-Hime." Replied Naruto. He placed his hands on her ass and smirked at her. She smirked back at him, before bopping him on the head.

"Good, I'll remember that, be sure though that it is a woman with built up chakra reserves, I don't want my new body to be weak now would I?" The demon asked, to which her vessel replied with a nod.

" Well good luck kit, as soon as you find one, I'll show you the seal, I trust your seal training went well, after all the last time we spoke was the night before your seal training was about to begin. Well seen as our agreement has not been forgotten, get going, pervert!" She playfully shouted the last bit at him. He smirked as his vision faded before being sent back to the real world.

As our blonde Jinchuriki awoke, a completely different house greeted him then before he was asleep. The house was spotless. He was in his old bed just as he remembered it. And on top of him where two sleeping beautiful naked women, whom even if he didn't admit it, loved. What struck him most though, was that he was also naked. They where there when he made his first kill, when they shared there first kiss, and where going to be the ones he first made love to, outside of his head of course, Kyuubi had been giving him private lessons. And Naruto could only guess that Nibi had been giving Yugito similar lessons, with the info being shared between the two girls. Smirking inwardly, Naruto knew the perfect way to wake them up.

He slid his hands to Tayuya's and Yugito's hands, and pulled them to each others pussy's. Taking Tayuya's hand to Yugito's first, he slid Tayuya's index and middle fingers along Yugito's vertical lips, adding pressure to the clit. Feeling turned on when he saw Yugito gasp in her sleep, he gently positioned Tayuya's fingers at Yugito's entrance and, praying they wouldn't wake up, slid the fingers inside Yugito's sex. Next, he proceeded to do the same thing with Tayuya's pussy. Her moan's facial expression was not as if she where in pain like Yugito, instead it was more of smirk, and she licked her lips. Happy with his work, he chuckled to him self and shouted.

"My my! It would seem as though my hime's no longer love me and love each other instead!" This woke them immediately, and seeing where each others hands where, began blushing furiously.

"Now, would you two care to explain why I am but naked?"

"Well, since we where going to be sleeping together anyway we figured we should at least get to know the size of your… Manhood…" Replied a blushing Nibi container. Naruto replied by planting a single kiss on each of there lips.

"As long as you didn't deny me the chance to see your facial expression as I took your virginities, then I'm good." The blushing girls just nodded. Naruto was surprised with how amazingly quiet Tayuya was.

"Now come on, we have to get to the academy to find out who our sensei is. I've got a feeling I know who it is, but we might as well go and look anyway."

[The Academy

Naruto, Tayuya and Yugito took up seats in the top right hand corner of the classroom. Around them most of the class where there, but a couple weren't. With out warning two girls, one of which Naruto recognised as the blonde he winked at, came bursting into the classroom.

"Haha Ino-buta, I win again!" Squealed the pink haired one.

"In your dreams Forehead girl!" Retorted Ino.

The two girls took a look around the room. Seeing her chance, 'Forehead girl' as Naruto knew her to be called, raced up to the left of the class room, and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Haha Ino-buta! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino merely 'humphed' back at her and walked up the stairs on the right. Naruto, Tayuya and Yugito where each sitting wall side on a different row with in that order down. Ino walked right up to the top, and moved towards Naruto.

"Ano, is this seat taken, Naruto-san?" Asked a blushing Ino.

"Nah, take a seat, Ino-hime, and please, Naruto-san is way too formal, Naruto or Naruto-kun is alright you know!" Replied the Jinchuriki with his foxy grin.

Needless to say, that fact that she was actually noticed by one of her crushes, caused Ino to blush no end.

'HOLY COW! He called me Ino-hime! Hime! Fuck Sasuke, this guys mine! I suppose I could share him, as long as he loves us equal, and girl on girl is something I might consider experimenting…." Thought a hyperventilating Ino.

Right on que, Iruka walked into the room.

'Dammit there where supposed to be 27 people who passed, dammit, why did the Kyuubi kid have to come back, I spent all night rearranging the teams! Only to figure out that it was fine how it was!'

"All right, here are the teams! Team one…"

[5 mins later

"Team 7, under Hatake Kakashi, is Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sasuke perked up, and the SFC all eagerly listened in.

"…Haruno Sakura…"

"CHA THERE IS A GOD!" Screamed Forehea… I mean Sakura.

"Not good for her at all." Said Naruto.

"Huh why? She has Sasuke-kun on her team, how could that be bad?" Asked Ino,

"Think about it, she's not going to think about her career as a ninja seriously. All she's gonna do is delude herself that Sasuke is going to save her. What if in a years time, there on a mission and she's isolated, outnumbered, and Sasuke is too held up to save her?"

"She would have improved by then."

"No, she wouldn't have, is she thinks that Sasuke is unbeatable then she wont bother to improve, until Sasuke gets a major as kicking right in front of her eyes, or gets put into that situation, she'll never be able to handle life as a shinobi. That's why your better than her, you'll continue to get better with your clans techniques, you'll have to if you're the heir, no clan lets its heir's skills fumble."

"Oh…" Ino seemed to be deep in thought now.

'Good, I wont accept her until she's stronger, maybe this will give her the push she needs…' thought Naruto. Iruke interrupted his thoughts.

"...And Sai Mikaboshi."(Aka Sai from the cannon, but without the root involvement. Think of Sai's techniques as the Mikaboshi clan's techniques.)

"Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenai will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

"Team 9 under Mitarashi Anko…"

'Heh, looks like I was right, well at least I get an uber hot sensei with a personality that just makes me want to let her screw the hell out of me…' thought a certain blonde who now had a nosebleed.

" …Uzumaki Naruto…"

The NFC was on the edge of their seats.

"… Nii Yugito, and Ikari Tayuya."

Ino was disappointed, none of the decent boys left, they where all on decent teams.

"Hey, don't look so sad, be happy with the team you get, you'll be put with them for a reason. Cheer up, besides, there's no way your going on a date with me until your stronger…" Naruto said to her. This cheered her up as well as made her blush.

"Ok and finally team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru."

Iruka paused, waiting for Ino to burst out in protest. Instead she sat there smiling.

"What, I've got a good team, I've known both of them since I was little, besides our fathers where on the same team and our clans jutsu work well together!" To say that the class was shocked would be an under statement. Here was Ino, self-proclaimed class bitch, willingly accepting two she used to losers as not only her friends, but as her teammates. Sakura was the most shocked.

'Ino, what are you thinking, don't tell me you've gotten over Sasuke-kun, or that ero-baka Naruto…" Where the thoughts inside forehead gi... I mean Sakura's head.

"Okay now that that's over with, time to announce the Rookie of the year, and the class Dobe!"

The class now went silent, NFC vs SFC for the title of supreme hunk.

"The Rookie of the year is…"

**A/N: Well here it is, chappy number 6. Sorry for the long time it took, but I've been very busy with school and family troubles. Look out for a new fic of mine coming out very soon called 'Legacy of the Nindaime". With it being half term you luck people might even get another chapter.**

**As a reminder the poll is CLOSED! But against your better judgement, I am afraid I AM going to put Sasuke in the Akatsuki. I'm sorry if this disappoints you who voted against this, but I have to if I want to achieve what I originally intended for the story. Don't worry though! There's going to be a point in the story where Sasuke has to choose Orochimaru or the Akatsuki and I may right a fic that takes off from that chapter where Sasuke does in fact go to Orochimaru. Also, Sasuke will be getting a MAJOR personality change.**


	7. Chapter 7

Art Explodes

**Art Explodes **

**By Oboro-Kun**

**Disclaimer: **** If I own Naruto then Karin doesn't look hotter with all those bite marks all over her…(Note: my opinion, if you lawyers disagree, then its on MY opinion…)**

**Summary: Naruto is trained by the Akatsuki to become a spy for them against Konoha. Trained personally by one of them, he develops a fascination with art. Dark Naruto Fanfic.**

**A/N are at the bottom **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking"

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"The Rookie of the year is…." After adding a dramatic pose, Iruka said. (Oooh I'm gonna write here just to make you guys wait! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

…

Come on, keep going…

…

Come on, keep going…

…

Just a little more…

…

ALMOST THERE!!

…

Okay, I give, here…

"Uzumaki Naruto…." The NFC screamed out in joy.

"…And Uchiha Sasuke! There are two top rookies in the year, Sasuke was better on the written exam, they where even in most other things, with Naruto being better in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, but we had to penalise him in the Ninjutsu exam for doing more than was told," Iruka coughed the last part, as it was his and Mizuki's way to ensure that the Uchiha didn't look weak. In truth the new blonde kid surpassed Sasuke in every way, but they needed people to know that the Last of the Uchiha was strong, and not beneath anyone.

"Ha, I knew the looser wouldn't beat Sasuke-kun, no one can! That's what he gets for thinking he's better than an Uchiha!" Screamed Sakura as she stood up and pointed her finger at the blonde. Waiting for a retaliation, the NFC knew he'd say something completely badass, this next statement would make sure that the SFC would soon be limited to just Sakura.

"I don't think I'm better than an Uchiha, simple as." The entire class face faulted, how could someone so cool be so non-arrogant.

"It's just a fact of life that I am." continued the Jinchuriki while having a smirk on his face. Sasuke looked at the blond, let out some killer intent and was about to retort when the door opened.

"Team 10, you're with me." Spoke a man in the standard Jounin uniform and a goatee beard. His bottom half could not be seen, but the Akatsuki members could already have guessed it would be a sash with the Kanji for fire on it, and that it would be Sarutobi Asuma, one of the 12-shinobi guardians.

Without saying a word, though Naruto could of sworn he saw Shikamaru mutter 'Troublesome', the newly re-formed Ino-Shika-Cho trio got up and walked towards their sensei.

The class was muttering amongst themselves, as Ino did not make one complaint. What shocked them even more was that she was smiling as she walked. She made no attempt to say good bye to Sasuke. All she did was turn around and waved to the only other blonde in her class, whom smirked and put up his hand in recognition.

Ino's POV

Wow, he waved back! Ok well he didn't wave but he did smile at me. All right! Time to stop being a useless fangirl. Watch Out Uzumaki, I WILL prove myself to you, and even if you reject me, I'll have still gotten stronger for it. Time to ask dad for some more clan training!

End of POV

Tayuya, not being know for her subtleness looked over at her teammate. His obvious show of affection brought up feelings in her that she couldn't quite understand. She pushed them away, remembering how she swore her loyalty to Naruto. They weren't married or anything, but she loved him with every ounce of her being and promised him to help accomplish his dream.

BANE OF AWESOME FIGHTS! FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!

Naruto and Tayuya were standing together on top of a mountain, whose location was not on any map, for it overshadowed the Akatsuki compound. Tayuya was standing on the edge and Naruto was behind her, arms wrapped around her slender waist.

"Tayuya, what's wrong? You haven't said a word all day…." Asked Naruto who was 10 at the time.

"It's Yugito, I think she likes you as well, whenever we're together she glances at us every minute or so. I love you Naruto, but I don't want to risk loosing my first, and best friend…." Replied Tayuya.

"I have also noticed this, and I have a plan, one that co-insides with leaders plan's. But if I want this to happen, I need you're eternal loyalty no matter what, my hime." She turned to him, caressed his face then leaned over and pressed her lips against him gently, before pulling away.

"You will always have my loyalty, Naruto-kun. But what is this plan of yours?"

A foxy grin slid its way across his face.

"A harem."

FLASH BACK NO JUTSU: KAI!

It had been a bit weird for her at first, having the boy whom she loved suggest that he be with other women, but she knew, after all these years, that he'd continue to love her as much, if not more than she could ever love him. Though it pained her to admit it, the amount of love he gave both her and Yugito was more than the girls could possibly give him. She had decided along time ago that it was because of his past. The fact that his past was so much more, brutal, than there's had been, only gave him the ability and resolve to put those he cared about before himself, and to give them as much love as he had, and evenly.

He would gladly give his life for hers, she believed, yet she knew she would do the same, and even if he wanted to die for her, she could not let him. There were too many people who would suffer if he died. No. She had decided long ago, that as long as he, nothing else mattered. Unless she was told be the leader himself, she would not abandon him, and this was exactly what the leader wanted in his pawn's teammates. So if he desired another woman, then she would let him, for she knew it was his will. As if sensing what she was thinking, he put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her, to which she smiled back.

Breaking the sudden suspense, the class was startled as a black ball broke through the window and unfurled itself, revealing a woman in a trench coat who threw two kunai out of the black mass. The kunai held it in place and revealed it to be a big black sign. On it read these words in white:

'NEWLY PROMOTED JOUNIN SENSEI: MITARASHI ANKO, LEADER OF SQUAD 9!'

"Hey, they didn't tell me I was getting YOU guys!" Squealed an excited Anko. "All right, you three come on, first mission! LAST TO THE DANGO STAND PAYS!" Said the smoke that came from where Anko had been barely a second ago. The Akatsuki trio then also burst into smoke, each with a fickle grin on their face.

2 Minutes later

If someone were to be somewhere between the nearest dango stand to the academy, and the academy, and happened to look up, they would see 4 blurs racing across the rooftops. 3 of these blurs were black, with a hint of white, with the last one, who was slightly in front, a tan colour. As they approached the dango stand all 4 jumped down and freefell 50 feet straight down, and in a split second, all were stood at the dango stand with orders ready.

"Heh heh, looks like sensei gets to treat us hmm?" Came the sly voice from the Akatsuki's Kyuubi vessel.

"Sheesh looks like Leader-sama really trained you well huh? To be able to beat a Jounin at speed at your age is astounding!" Replied Konoha's snake mistress. The three looked at her, smirked, and then looked at each other. They hadn't even gone all out to beat Anko, though they sensed that their Sensei had been holding back, because she was defiantly stronger than those three were, and could defiantly stand up to all three of them combined.

The group entered the stand, which reminded Naruto of Ichiraku's, they sat on the stalls and Tayuya quickly put up a genjutsu of her own invention. It acted in a way similar to a barrier, to those not in the area, the four seemed to only be mumbling, or, depending on the amount of chakra put in, they could be seemed to having a normal conversation, whilst they heard everything else as normal. Needless to say, soon after its invention, Pein made all of the other Akatsuki learn it, and it had proven invaluable on the field, the others had been able to talk freely of their operations in public, and because of this, the likelihood of being noticed in enemy territory had been drastically reduced. The redhead turned to their 'sensei'. Comrade was more like it…

"So, what happens now?" She inquired.

"Well, tomorrow we meet up, and I'm supposed to evaluate you in a test to see if you have the necessary teamwork capabilities to become a genin, but after that time in waterfall, I could safely say that after four years, your more than ready, besides, its not as if Leader-Sama would let your skills dwindle is it?" She chuckled at the thought, after the close encounter at waterfall, those kids would likely have been put through ten times more training than usual, for months, maybe even a year or two, before being eased up on a bit.

Don't misunderstand; what they normally did before waterfall was the kind of training that would be on pars with Rock Lee's. Again, don't misunderstand, they were doing a Rock Lee style-training regime since they had started, but if Lee was at their level, it would be what he would be doing. Everyday, from dusk till dawn, working yourself to the ground.

Back on topic

The other genin nodded, and munched on their dango. It was Naruto who spoke next.

"Tho fwat thwe thonna stho sthen?" With a stick of dango in his mouth at the time. When the others looked at him sceptically, he gulped and spoke again.

"So what're we gonna do then?" Spoke the Jinchuriki after swallowing his food.

"Well basically we're gonna meet at training ground 44, and discuss business, what's going on, what's being planned, my new orders, and your going to give me my cloak back." She giggled afterwards, which to them spelled one thing. Fun. Others would call it trouble, or danger, but to the youngest of the Akatsuki, it meant fun. Pure, untainted, insane, fun. Oh joyous was squad nine at the prospects that tomorrow would bring.

"All right then, I have to go 'prepare' for tomorrows 'test'. Ja nae!" And with that, Anko Mitarashi left her genin team in a swirl of leaves, leaving her genin team with a surprisingly large bill, to which Naruto was about to complain about, only to find that his team mates had also disappeared.

"Well come on then kid, pay up!" Demanded an angry looking dango vender. Pulling out the wallet he'd had since he was 5, he sighed.

"Sorry Gama-chan, but your about to loose a lot of weigh, heh, shame your not human, being able to turn weight into money would make you prime breeding material for the Akimichi clan." Chuckling at himself, he handed over the money, and disappeared, taking himself towards his former, and now new, home.

Naruto arrived home to what most would describe as the perfect welcoming. His wives-to-be we're in the kitchen, making what it seemed to be ramen, to help top up with their unsatisfaction from the dango. Don't get them wrong, but the dango was simply a light snack, and they wanted a lunch that wouldn't make them hungry an hour later.

To help things, his girls were clad only in the aprons that they were cooking in. Hehe, how many men in Konoha could ever say that they have ever been in the same position, Naruto asked himself.

Stood at the memorial stone, deciding that in another hour he'd think about going to meet his genin team, a Jounin sneezed.

'Great, now I have to change masks…. good job no-one's ever around the memorial stone at this time, wouldn't want anyone seeing my face now would I?'

After taking off his cloak, and putting it on the rack, where his team mates cloaks were, Naruto sat in the middle of the couch, and positioned a small foot stool, that Naruto guessed Yugito had put there, seen as it had a cat on each side, each one in a different pose that could be called cute. Underneath his cloak Naruto wore a jet-black vest, with black ANBU style vambraces. He wore the standard Akatsuki leg wear, black trousers, with cream leg warmers and the black ninja sandals.

The two in the kitchen finished up, and served three bowls of ramen. Naruto was hesitant at first, he'd never tasted the girls' cooking before, and if he so much as even hinted at it not being good, they'd ignore him for days, even if it was only something this trivial. During his hesitation, the two immediately noticed the look on his face, and their eyes narrowed.

His sense of danger kicking in, Naruto slowly moved the first of the noodles up to his mouth. Inch by inch, they made their way to his mouth, and for every inch that passed, the looks on the girls faces became more and more intense, (AN: lol, perverts will be laughing, as I am :P) until it finally came to his mouth, and he gulped, and sucked up the noodles. Seconds passed. The look on his face was the same for a while. The two's eyes either side of him widened as a smile made its way across his face at the same pace as their eyes were widening.

'This. Is. The. Best. Ramen. EVER!'

If one were to be currently be observing the house of Uzumaki at this particular moment, they would see an awfully peculiar sight. The Uzumaki in question seemed to be, inhaling a sort of noodle soup. Ramen, ah yes, that is the name of the food our protagonist loves so. The two either side of him had seemed to grown a sort of merge between a star and a love heart in their eyes. It was a most strange sight, as the blond then proceeded to eye the girls' bowls while they were eating. The two obviously enjoyed it, for they were taking far longer in their slurps and such to be ordinarily eating a meal. The one with the red hair, her name was Tayuya, if I'm not mistaken, seemed to be content at leaving the bowl half full, and stood up to throw away the excess ramen. This caused a high amount of stress in the male, and he jumped out of his seat to save the doomed food. He made it in the nick of time though, and after rescuing his beloved, preceded to berate Tayuya for committing, hmm, what did he call it, heresy? Yes that was it. He berated her for committing heresy in his presence. After a stout argument over the holy properties of ramen, which ended in the redhead giving up, the Uzumaki quickly finished her remains of the food, just as the other blond had finished her meal. After seeing Naruto so worked up by Tayuya, she had apparently decided to forego the act of eating slowly, and started to consume her meal at a leisurely pace. After deciding that they should do something productive out of the rest of the day, the three left the building to do some light training, which consisted of 100 laps around the village, 500 punches with each arm, 500 kicks with each leg, and 250 sit ups.

Meanwhile, team seven was still waiting for a certain Hatake Kakashi to arrive…Saaaad panda

**AN: All right!! FINALY!! AN UP-DATE!! Ok, I owe you guys an explanation! Well; you want to know why it took so long? Ok, here's my answer…**

**It's actually a combination of factors.**

**I was originally my intentions to procrastinate **

**When I finally decided that it you'd waited enough, I came across a writer's greatest foe, writers block.**

**After a while I just kind forgot, and every other week I'd write a paragraph or two.**

**Then, just I was about to get stuck into writing it, I found out my exams were coming up, so I kind of just forgot about it, instead choosing to concentrate on my future.**

**I ended up reading a lot of fan fiction, and became a slave to it, I just couldn't find time in-between reading the likes of 'The genius losers of Konoha', 'The fox of Konoha', 'New beginnings, new fate'(I THINK that's what its called anyway, its currently 5 am, either way, it's the really funny one with Jagaa, an OC who literally kicks teamwork into Sasuke, and that made me laugh ) and other greats which I cannot recall the names of at this moment, to work on my stories.**

**I have no idea which direction this is going, so before I could continue, I needed a direction, I have a rough one at the moment, but for now, expect delays in-between chapters.**

**Either way, thanks for carrying on supporting this, I still receive and favourites, and story alerts for this fic even after all this time. THANK YOU!! I defiantly don't want to give up this fic, because I don't want to disappoint you all That said, the next chapter could take a while (hopefully not as long as this one!) because I have to decided exactly where I'm taking this story, and flesh out the plot. **

**On another note, while there is Sasuke bashing in this, I will not be making him weak, he is rookie of the year in the cannon, and for good reason. I do consider him a genius, for in the space of three years he was transformed from a genin that barely beat Naruto, to a ninja who can take on S-class ninja, and come out on top. While that is true I also consider Naruto a genius in his own right, you have to bear in mind that I this story Naruto has been receiving the same kind of training (if not harder) than Sasuke was during those three years, only they have been doing it for six. That said Sasuke will not take six years to catch up, he IS a genius after all. The bashing is merely setting the scene for when Sasuke has to make the choice.**

**On a further note, while Naruto and Tayuya may seem a little bit young for a love scene, its my fic, and I think that with all the crap that both of them have been through, I believe that they are more mature around each other, so there.**

**Either way, please review, and thanks to everyone who's kept faith in this story **


End file.
